VOCA-ON!
by Momone pudding
Summary: It is Miku's first year in senior high school, and she is scouted out by the music club to be the singer in their group, VOCAL-OID. Neru breaks her wrist and cannot play the guitar for a while, so Miku replaces her for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my second fic. Sadly, I don't own Vocaloid Or K-ON. It would be god smiling upon me if I did. And dresses for Len. *evil laugh***

* * *

"Miku, WAKE UP!" Mikou yells into my ear. "What time is it?" I ask sleepily. I am laying on the bed with a pillow over my head. "8:00" Mikou replies. "HOLY SHISHKABOBS!" I yell as I jump out of the bed and into my closet. I put on a black and teal skirt, a grey top, and a teal tie. I'm gonna be late to my first day at Highschool! I run to the bathroom and brush my hair into two pigtails. I grab my backpack, stick a leek in my mouth, and run outside. "Bye Mikou!" I yell as I run and try to navigate around the city to my school. This place is a gazzilion times larger than Leektown.

I rush into my classroom. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet. I sit in the only seat that wasn't taken next to a girl with short blonde hair and a white bow on her head. She was playing pokemon on a gameboy. In back of her was a blonde boy who looked just like her, only with his hair in a small ponytail. He was telling the girl to put it away before someone caught her. The door opens. Everyone turns quiet. The girl hides the gameboy in her desk. "Hello, my name is Sukone tei. I will be your homeroom teacher for the year." A woman with long white hair and a black headband says as she writes her name on the board. She had a sweet voice, but for some reason gave off an evil aura.

The bell rings and everyone quickly sprints out of the classroom. "Hatsune san, stay here." Sukone sensei says. "Yes ma'm." I say, thinking that I'm in trouble for being late. "Could you do me a favor and give these to Miss Megurine? Chances are, she's in the music room. She's the one with long pink hair." Sukone Sensei says as she dumps a pile of papers into my hands. "Yes Ma'am." I say, not knowing who Megurine san is or where the music room is.

I'm trying to balance the papers and my backpack at the same time. I walk through the hallway, looking around for a map or something. Suddenly, I bump into someone and trip. It was the blonde boy in my homeroom class. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" He asks as he helps me up and picks up the papers. "I'm fine. But by any chance do you happen to know where the music room is?" I ask, lifting myself up and taking the papers. "It's next to Mr. Kaito's math class. I'll take you there." he says as he leads me to the music room. "My names Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you!" I say, taking up the chance to make friends. "I'm Kagamine Len." he says. Once we get there, I open the door. Inside,there were 3 girls. one had long pink hair and blue eyes, one girl was the girl that was a doppelganger of Len, and one with long yellow hair in a ponytail and brown eyes was rolling on the floor. "Uuuuumm... Why is there a girl rolling on the floor?" I ask, hoping that she's not having a seizure or something. "You'll get used to it after a while." Len replies as she walks over her, kicking her in the stomach in the process. "So, have you found a singer?!" Asks the blonde haired girl as she pounces onto Len. "No I haven't, now get off of me Rin,I can't breathe!" Len groans as he pulls himself away from the girl. "Uuum... Are you Megurine san? I belive these are yours." I ask the girl with the pink hair. "Yes, thank you! And you could just call me Luka." The girl replies as she takes the papers off of my hands. Suddenly the blonde haired girl gives a smirk. She pounces on me. "Get off!" I say as I try to pull her off. This girl has Chuck Norris strength I tell you! "Only if you sing something!" She replies with the same smirk on her face. "Get off of me first!" I say as I finally break free. "Now sing." She says. "Rin, you cannot tackle anyone but me okay?!" Len says as he and Megurine san rush to help me up. I start singing the first words of LeekTown's national anthem- Ieva's polkka. "YOU'RE IN!" the blonde girl exclaims. "In what?!" I ask. "In the music club SILLY!" She exclaims as she starts dancing around singing "IM GONNA GET A ROADA ROLLA!". "What she means is, we want you to join the music club! Every year, this school has a music competition where they play 3 songs,and the winning school gets 1,000,000¥ for field trips, and the performers get 100,000¥! We've competed 3 times, but that fancy private school down the street always wins. And we are in desperate need of a singer!" Luka says. I was never the kind of person that likes the spotlight, but 100,000¥? LEEK HEAVEN! "So, in conclusion, will you join?" Luka asks. "I don't play a musical instrument." I reply. "We're fine without!" Len replies. "If not, when we win the competition, I know who im runnin over tonight!" Rin replies as she rubs her hands together and laughs maniacally. She is CREEPY I TELL YOU! "We don't have a roadroller yet, Rin." Len says. "Are you guys related or something?" I ask. They look so simular. "Yes, Rin is my twin sister, but oddly enough I see her in the mirror and she sees me. Creepy thing." Len replies. "Either it's telepathy or they're both vampires." the girl on the floor pauses and then continues her rolling. "Why does she do that?" I ask. "We shall never know." Luka says. She then pinches Rin on the cheek. "Ow!" Len exclaims as he rubs his cheek. "IT'S THE WONDERS OF TELEPATHY!" Rin yells as she stands on a nearby drum seat and claps. "Anyways, are you in?!" everyone asks at the same time, including the girl on the floor. I cannot belive I am saying this but... "YES!" I exclaim. Everyone except me has a mini dance party or something. "THAT MONEY IS IN OUR REACH!" Rin yells out the window. "And you have something in your hair." Rin points out. I brush my long teal hair with my fingers and my... Hairbrush falls out. We all laugh. I have a feeling I might actually have some friends this year!

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: Hi people! Welcome to the world of Rin! Everyone shall bow down to m-**

**Miku: Rin, master Pudding said to behave!**

**Rin: Sorry... TT-TT**

**Luka: Anyways, Master Pudding is sick right now, so we shall take over the authors note today! Oh wait, what was the disclaimer today?**

**Master Pudding: *Tied to a chair* HELP!**

**Len: *sigh* You guys are hopeless. Pudding does not own Vocaloid, UTAU, Or K-ON! She is just a lonely cosplayer that eats pudding. And thanks to Lapis Kagamine for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So, how was your first day of Senior high school?" Mikou asks. "I was tackled by a blonde girl with superhuman strength, met a girl who normally rolls on the floor of the music room, and was forced into being the singer for the light music club." Was what I wanted to say, but instead I say "Good. I was late though.". "We shouldn't have stayed up that late again." Mikou says. Yesterday we spent the day unpacking, and the whole night playing Dance Dance Revolution. After school I went to the library to pick up a leek cookbook and and went to the Family Mart to buy some more leeks. Once I get home I realize I'm exhausted. I fall asleep on the couch for about an hour or so.

"Miku, there are two blonde girls waiting for you outside. One of them threatened to murder me if you didn't come out soon." Mikou says. I quickly sprint to the front door.

It was Rin and Len. I think Mikou mistook Len for a flat chested girl. He does look an awful lot like a girl so that makes sense. "How do you know my adress? And why did you threaten to kill my brother?" I say. "Neru came up with a new song and we shall practice until morning!" Rin exclaims. "Who's Neru?" I ask. "She's the girl who rolls around on the floor." Len replies. "So she's like your songwriter?" I ask. "Luka writes songs about tuna and an intimidating piece of toast, and Rin came up with magical nuko len len, enough said, so Neru is our best option. She's also our guitarist." Len replies. "I see..." I say. Magical nuko len len? "Luka's waiting for us, so lets GO GO GO!" Rin exclaims as she points to a yellow motorcycle. "I think I'll walk..." I say nervously. "Oh no you don't!" she says as she uses her Chuck Norris strength to pick me up and plonks me on the motorcycle. "Rin, it's her first time on, and I don't want her traumatized like Neru and Kaito so can I drive?" Len asks. "Nope!" Rin says. "What was the scariest ride you've been on?" Len asks as he gets on the motorcycle. "The California scream at Disneyland." I reply. Rin gets on the motorcycle. "Then I would hold on tight if I were you." The twins reply as Rin starts up the motorcycle. "HOLY SHISHKABOBS IS THIS LEGAL?!" I scream as I grab onto Len's backside. I swear we nearly crashed into something twice. "NO, IT'S NOT!" Len screams. He sounds almost as high pitched as me. "WOOHOO!" Rin screams amusingly. I hear a police siren. "ACT NORMAL!" Rin yells as she pulls over at the Family Mart. "Good evenin' officers!" Rin says coolly. "Can I see your drivers license?" the officer asks. "No can do." Rin replies. "Then I'm afraid we might need to arrest you." The officer replies as he gets out some handcuffs. "Not unless you want me to run you over and you'll be flatter than a baby's chest." Rin says as she gets onto the motorcycle and runs over the officer.

Once that insanely traumatic motorcycle ride is done, I jump off of it and kiss the ground. I swear I could see my ghost coming out of my body. We arrived at an apartment complex. "We have arrived!" Rin declares. "WHATISWRONGWITHYOUDOYOUEVENH AVEALICSENSE?!" I yell at her. "Relax, once we perform at Budokan and get rich and famous, I'll be able to buy a license. And you'll have to get home too, so get used to my beautiful child." Rin replies as she starts kissing the motorcycle. Upon hearing that, I crouch into a ball and rock back and forth. I have to ride that crazy train again?! "I was afraid that she would traumatize you for life...At least she doesn't have a roadroller yet." Len replies as he pats my head. "Moving on!" Rin declares as she walks up the apartment complex stairs. Len and me follow her. We stop at a door marked NERU IS AWESOME with yellow paint. The door had many scratch marks on it. Rin knocks on it and a few seconds later the girl with a yellow side ponytail that rolls on the floor answers. "Hi Rin, Len and...Riku?" Neru asks, forgetting my name. "It's Miku. Time is money my fellows! LET'S BEGIN!" Rin exclaims as she goes into the apartment. Me and Len follow. The apartment has a blue couch covered with blankets, a very messy kitchen and some yellow beanbags. There was a guitar and a bass hung up on the walls. There was a yellow drum set in the corner. Luka and a woman with long white hair and red eyes were sitting on the couch.

"Neru has made a song that you shall sing and get us rich with! It was called... What was it again?" Luka says excitedly. "It's called World is mine." Neru replies a he tries to get a bottle of ake awway from a leeping haku. "Exactly!" Luka replies. A phone rings. I'm guessing it was Neru's because it was yellow. It was at the edge of an open windowsill. Neru leaps to answer but the phone falls outside. The window slams onto Neru's hand. "MY BABY!" Neru yells, ignoring the fact that her hand was just smashed by a window. Len rushes and pulls the window off of her wrist. "BILLY!" Neru continues yelling. She runs outside to grab her precious phone. She really likes that phone...

"And we shall always have Billy in our hearts. Amen." Neru says through tears as she places her beloved possesion onto a pillow. "All of that drama for a phone... Now can we actually do something about your hand?" I say, breaking the eerie silence. The phone broke and she forced us to join a "ritual" for it's spirit. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's painful!" Neru says. "I'll go get some bandages." Luka says as she goes off somewhere. "Where does it hurt the most?" Len asks as he touches Neru's wrist. "Ow! Right there!" Neru winces. "I think you probably broke your wrist." Len says. "NOOO! I CANT PLAY GUITAR ANYMORE!" Neru yell. "Calm down Neru." Rin says. "We're taking you to go get that checked." Luka replies as she wraps bandages around Neru's wrist. "Can I drive then?" Len ask. "Fine..." Rin replies.

"The doctor said that she won't be able to play guitar for a bit. And we have a tiny favor to ask of you..." Len says over the phone.

* * *

**Happy holidays and happy new years! What shall happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Master pudding: Hey people! I want some pudding right now. Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid, Utau, or Gibson les Paul guitars. I never was a fan of Gibson either. I stick with my Fenders. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, you plug that side into the guitar and the other in the amplifier." Len says as he plugs the cable into the amplifier. A loud screech comes from the amplifier. "I told you to put the volume down!" he says as he covers his ears. "I thought that way was down!" I say as I cover my ears. Len was trying to show me the basics of guitar. Neru's wrist broke so I have to take over for her for a bit. "Okay, let's start learning some chords." Len says as he hands me a book. The cover said "An introduction to electric guitar" and had a monkey with sunglasses playing a guitar. The bell rings. "C'mon!" Len says as he grabs his things. I unplug the guitar. It lets out another terrible screech. "You have to turn down the volume when you unplug too!" Len reminds me. I turn off the amplifier, set the yellow Gibson les Paul on its stand, and run to class with Len and Rin.

After school I meet with Rin, Len, Luka, and Neru in the music room. Neru was rolling on the floor, Rin was eating an orange, Len was asleep on one of the chairs, and Luka was madly trying to open a can of tuna. "Um, need any help with that?" I ask Luka. "MY TUNA!" she yells as she continues gnawing on the lid. "She adores her tuna. And Rin and her oranges. And Len with his bananas. Do you happen to have something to wake up Len with? Like a stick or something?" Neru asks. "I've got a leek." I reply as I hand her a leek I had in my pocket. She whacks Len on the head with it. "Ow! What was that for?!" Len exclaims as he snaps awake and rubs the back of his head. "You fell asleep." Neru says. "Could've woken me up a bit gentler…" He mutters.

"Are we actually gonna practice now?" Luka ask. She just managed to open the can of tuna and was back to her normal self. Um… Rin and Len are asleep, and Neru's rolling again, so I think not…" I say as I poke sleeping Rin. "Lets mess with their dreams…" Neru smirks as she gets up from the floor. She magically grabs an orange out of nowhere and waves it over Rin's face. "Oranges… and LOLLIPOPS!" Rin mutters in her sleep. "You try." Neru says as she hands me a banana. I know it's rude, but Len's sleeping face is just so ADORABLE that I can't help myself! I hold it above his head. He squirms around a bit and goes back into the position he was in. Then suddenly he pins me to the ground and wrestles the banana out of my grip. At the same time, a woman with short brown hair opens the door and stares. "Um… Hatsune san and ponytail san, I'll have a talk with you for a bit…" she awkwardly says. "It's not what you think it is!" Len and me both yell a Len quickly gets off of me. Hello detention!

* * *

**There you go people! This is not MikuxLen either, I just added the last part cause I love Len's love for bananas. Thank you nyameow123! And remember to click that beautiful button down there! Clicky clicky! I know you wanna!**


	4. So many guitarists!

**Master pudding: Hi people! I want some pudding. Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid, Jimmy Hendrix, Utau, or K-ON! Now enjoy the chapter! :D And holler if you see a Gumi Megpoid at Sabaku con, cause it might be me!**

* * *

"Hey look, it's hair-for-legs-san. I heard Len sama and her did it yesterday in the music room." A group of girls whisper as I walk through the hallway. Apparently someone overheard Meiko-sensei lecturing Len-kun and I, so now there's gossip everywhere. I didn't do anything they think I did! I just simply waved a banana in front of Len Kun's face and he tackled me trying to get it. Meiko-sensei walked in to give Rin-Chan something she forgot in class and got the wrong idea. The only good thing about that was that Luka-Chan managed to get her to believe that nothing crazy happened, and that Len-kun simply fell. But I don't know how to get everyone in school to think that.

* * *

School's done, so I go to the music room. Inside, Rin chan is busy balancing a pencil on her nose, Len kun is asleep in a corner, Luka chan is watching something on a pink laptop with a fish sticker on it, and Neru chan is scarfing down a strawberry shortcake like it was the end of the world. On the table is some tea and cake. I swore to myself that I would lay off on the cake and try to lose some weight. Maybe just one piece. "Whatcha watching?" I ask Luka. Luka's face turns deep red. On her screen are two... Boys... On top of... Each other... Covered in... White shiny... "Don't tell..." A flustered Luka immediately exits out of the page. Ew...Luka likes this kind of stuff?Learn something new everyday.

"So, can we practice now?" Len asks as he wakes up from his nap. "Lemme finish this yummy cake! I LOVE YOU LUKA!" Neru says through a mouthful of cake. "Who doesn't?" Luka chan asks sarcastically as she puts away her laptop and turns on her keyboard. Rin chan pulls a yellow folder out of her backpack and takes out four pages of sheet music. She passes one to each of us except Neru chan. Her wrist is badly injured so she can't play guitar for a while. "Miku, I made you some guitar flash cards!" Neru chan tells me and hands me a little stack of index cards. On the front is a note in between five lines, and on the back is the letter of the note. "Practice and one day you will be a female Jimmy Hendrix like me!" Neru poses. "Who's that?" I ask. Neru slaps herself. "HOWINTHISDAMNWORLDDOYOUWANTTOLEARNGUITARANDNOTKNO WJIMMIHENDRIXWHATISTHISWORLDBECOMING?!" Neru screams in one breath. She pulls out a CD from her backpack and pops it into a CD player. I never noticed that there was a CD player in here. Neru turns the volume knob all the way up. "Hey Joe, where you goin with that gun in your hand?" The CD player blasts. Neru sings along and plays air guitar at the solo. I never knew she could speak English... I admit, this guy sings bad, but in an AWESOME way! The song ends and Neru presses the STOP button on the CD player. "Hey Joe by Jimmi Hendrix, the left-handed master of the blues guitar, born on November 27, 1942, died September 18, 1970. His father bought him a ukelele in his early teens, and traded that for a guitar. He then became the master of the blues guitar." Neru recites as if reading from a book.

She takes out another CD and pops it into the radio. "There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven." The CD player plays. This song was softer, but still had that rock and roll feel. "That was Stairway To Heaven played by Jimmy Page." Neru says, acting like a guitarist Pokedex.

After learning about Eric Clapton, Joan Jett, Lita Ford, Ozzy Ozbourne and at least a gazzilion more, I pick up the yellow Gibson Les Paul. "Oh, and I'll bring my other guitar tomorrow so you can see the difference between a Fender and a Gibson. You can bring the Gibson home with you." Neru says as she grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter?! If so, then REVIEW! Pwetty pwease with a magical pudding on top? I get motivated to write more that way! :3**


	5. Advisor Trouble

**Hi people! Sabaku con was awesome! I spent 100$ worth of Black Butler plushies, Vocaloid stuff, and posters. I am broke now...TT-TT. Sorry for not updating in a long time! Anyways, I don't own Fender Stratocaster, Vocaloid, Utau, or anything else that I mention. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Miku, since when did you get a guitar?" Mikou calls out to me from the kitchen. "Mmuuh muuh murrmurr." I say through a mouthful of toothpaste. I spit into the sink. "It's not mine, a friend let me borrow it." I yell as I brush my long teal hair. Mikou comes in. "I never knew you wanted to learn the guitar." Mikou says. "Me neither." I say. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mikou asks. "Y'see, I'm covering for some girl who broke her wrist trying to save her beloved phone..." I explain. "Oh."

"So what would X be if it were multiplied by the second factor?" Sukone sensei asks the class. "It would be 3298.47" Len kun blurts out. "That's right, but next time raise your hand." Sukone sensei smiles. She creeps me out because of her niceness... Strangely enough, Rin was staring at the clock impatiently. The little hand meets the 2, and Len pokes Rin's neck with a pencil. When Sukone Sensei's back is turned, Rin hands me a note. "Go 2 da bathroom now! Neru waiting for you and she has lyrics." Read Rin's terrible spelling and grammar. I tuck the note in my desk. I raise my hand. "Yes Miss Hatsune?" Sukone Sensei asks. "May I go to the bathroom?" I ask. "Yes you may." She replies.

I navigate around this huge school. LeekTown's schools aren't even schools. They were more like a group of kids of completely different ages and a mother inside of a library giving us math problems and reading us books. Mikou and I were lucky that we went to the fanciest school, which was in a small building that actually had a chalkboard. I finally find the bathroom. Neru was sitting on the floor with a piece of paper and a pencil tucked behind her ear. "I made up some lyrics during chemistry class, read em!" Neru tells me.

T_he number one princess in the whole wide world_  
_Be sure to treat me that way from the bottom of your heart_  
_Okay?_  
_Number one, always notice my new hairstyle, even if it's only a clip_  
_Number two, always look at me from head to toe, Got it?_  
_Number three, always respond in at least three words_  
_If you understand, then do something about my open right hand_  
_Not really_  
_I'm really not selfish but I just want you to think that I am the cutest from the bottom of you heart_

"These lyrics are a bit... Selfish..." I say. "I wrote them for me, but I think that you'll be singing em" Neru replies. "Oh, well I'm gonna go to class now." I say as I get up, stuff the paper into my pants pocket, and go to class. "And after school come to my house." Neru says as she pulls her phone out and starts texting.

"That took a while." Sukone sensei looks at me suspiciously. "Um... I didn't feel too good and went to the nurse, but I'm better now..." I say as I quietly get to my seat.

* * *

"Om nom nom!" Rin chan devours an orange, peel and all. Len kun quietly eats a banana covered in chocolate and rainbow sprinkles. "Does that even qualify as food?" I ask Len kun. "Rin's motorcycle is in pieces due to an... Accident... So we didn't have time to pack our lunches and run to school." Len kun replies. I open my lunch box (that happened to be shaped like totoro). Oh god... Mikou... My life expectancy just went down by forty years... "What's wrong?" Luka chan looks inside my lunch box. "OH GOD!" Luka yells. Rin chan and Len kun run to the nearest trash can. Neru chan passes out. What Mikou put in my lunch box is up to your imagination...

I check my pockets for a couple of yen to buy some school lunch. My pockets were empty except for the lyric sheet. "Can I borrow some cash Luka chan?" I ask Luka. Luka chan brings out her wallet, which had money poking out of it. DAYUM THIS GIRLS RICH. Why does she even want to win the contest? She has enough money to feed the entire city of Tokyo and then some! She hands me 400¥.

"Thankies!" I say as I walk up to the food stand. There's a small line. I wait. "What would you li- MIKU-CHAN!" A girl with short green hair and a fang yells and reaches out to hug me. Wait a sec, that's Gumi-chan! I didn't know she moved out of leekville too! "GUMI-CHAN!" I hug her. We look like weirdos hugging each other... "Since when did you come over here?" I ask. "Gumo got a job as a manga editor, Mama's friend lives here, and we moved over here two days ago. They said that Gumi was too young for high school and plopped Gumi into eighth grade. Gumis just working here for Winter break." She replies. "Lucky! Our break is in two weeks!" I say. We sit and chat for a while. "Oh well, I'll have some onigiri with green onion!" I say as I hand Gumi some money. "Okay, that'll be 400¥!" She replies cheerfully. I hand her the cash.

"Itadakimasu!" I say as I eat the onigiri with my hands. I was starving. I don't understand how you're supposed to eat rice with chopsticks! IT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE! "That took a long time." The now awake Neru says. "I saw one of my friends from LeekTown." I say.

"Luka, marry me!" Neru says as she stuffs her face with some of Luka's cake. "My father had another business meeting and he brought cake, but no one wanted any so he gave it to me." Luka replies. "So can we practice now?" Len asks as he gets his bass. It had the words LEN KUN and a star in black lettering.

"Yes, but first we got to discuss a few things regarding the light music club. You see, we need an advisor to be officially recognized as a club. We got to get one in less than a week or else the student council will close us down. And if that happens, we won't have permission to use the music room, and I think Neru has made her home here..." Luka says as she points to Neru's little spot in the corner, which happened to have a pillow, a blanket, magazines, books, a unicorn plush, and a bag of expired bread. "I think Haku-sensei would be willing to be the advisor, I heard that she plays bass and violin. She's pretty nice too." Len kun suggests. "Meiko sensei is nice too. Maybe we can get her or Gakupo sensei to be the advisor. Plus, Gakupos fun to mess with!" Neru chan says with an evil glint in her eye. "Well then let's go!" Rin chan says as she gets her phone out.

"Haku and Meiko sensei will be easy targets." Rin says with a creepy grin as she shows us four pictures on her iphone. In each of them Meiko and Haku were... Drunk... In a karaoke room... In one of the pictures Meiko sensei was dancing n*de on a table, and Rin put in pokemon stickers as censors. "Rin, my life expectancy just went down by 5 percent!" Len gags. "Where in the who in the what in the world did you get those pictures?!" I yell. "Me and Len worked at that karaoke joint to get money for my motorcycle, and I happened to have my phone with me. Some guy sent me that last one and I censored it in case a little kid finds it." Rin points out. "I also have a video of Len sleeping, Luka at a fish market, and Len and Kaito dancing at our great truth or dare festi-" Len cuts Rin off. "DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ANY OF THOSE RIN!" Len yells as he swipes Rin's phone. "Okay okay! Gimme or I'll show the whole school the Magical Nuko Len Len video!" Rin wrestles Len for her phone.

"Haku sensei, PLEEEEASE? If not I'll show the whole school these pictures." Neru grins as she holds up Rin's cell phone. Haku's face turns deep red. "E-even if I wanted to, I'm already the advisor for the orchestra s-study club. P-please don't show them to anyone else..." Haku stutters. "Damn, let's go ask Meiko sensei." Neru says as she walks out of the room. We follow. Rin opens the door to Meiko sensei's office. Inside, Meiko was... Standing on her desk...With... Beer dripping out of her mouth... "Let's pretend we didn't see that..." Neru says as she turns back. "Let's go ask Gakupo sensei." Rin chan says. "Luka chan, can you do us a favor and go buy some eggplant at the Family Mart?" Len kun asks. "Why eggplant?" I ask. "Gakupo sensei needs it to survive."


End file.
